Demons of London
by seantriana
Summary: Jazz was confused, she can't remember anything that happened to her and her little brother. They were just suddenly... here... Last thing she could remember that she was driving Danny to the Nasty Burger, and then... here... In London of who knows where and when. And Danny doesn't seem to be in a good shape either...


**This is actually one of the story in my oneshots collection, but my friend had been begging me to continue this chapter. Chapters will be sporadic, but I promised my friend that I would continue this to the end. *So I pulled it out so that I will not forget the existence of this story.***

**Of London and Demons**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_'Where am I?'_ Jazz wondered as she took in the environment around her. It was foggy and she could almost hear the waves lapping the stone? Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed the smooth, calm river right in front of her. A bit murky and dirty, but a river nonetheless. Glancing around, she took in her surrounding. Somehow, she was leaning with her back against the wall of a tall Victorian stone building by a small bridge that ran across a small waterway that carries... trash out to the river.

Jazz frowned at the sight, they are polluting the water! Why aren't anyone doing anything?!

"... bloody bastard... sayin' that I got too much on my tab_*hic*_ " A rather large, round man with a dirt brown hat wobbled from the other side of the bridge, mumbling about wives and horses. Jazz couldn't catch what he was saying, but worry started to etch in her heart.

_'... and__ Danny unconscious on my lap – wait, DANNY UNCONCIOUS ON MY LAP! DANNY!'_

Jazz mentally hit herself on not noticing that. Quickly checked her little brother over, searching for injuries or such. He looked pale and a little bruised, and Jazz found herself rummaging through her memories on what could have happened before she woke up here.

"..!" A flare at the back of her head almost made her stumble. "...something... something must have happened..." she muttered, trying her best to remember. But the last thing that she remember was that she was on her way to the Nasty Burger with Danny. Nothing else... and she was here...

Sighing, Jazz glanced at the Palace of Westminster clock tower, or more commonly known as the Big Ben because of the bell and sighed again.

"How the heck did we get to England?" she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Glancing at the drunken man, who now has decided that the stair is the profanities of nature... Jazz decided that the man is definitely not right in the head. A little worried about the safety of Danny and herself, Jazz quietly got up and hoisted her still unconscious brother on her back.

"Thank goodness you're light little brother…" she muttered, not wanting to draw the attention of the drunken man, who is hitting the rail with his empty wine bottle muttering demons and candies. Jazz stepped away from the corner she woke up and up the stairs away from the bridge to... hopefully, the main road and away from the small bridge with the drunken man staggering on it.

A long... dark alleyway greeted her, "You got to be kidding me!" she groaned. But there are no other ways, it's either facing the drunken man or through this dark – creepy – alley of who knows when and where of London. _Yeah, totally safe, dark alleyway of London._

"I won't be surprised if Jack the Ripper found us and killed us. Yeah, a young girl and her brother, killed in a dark alleyway of London. Great Jazz, you just jinxed yourself." She groaned, slowly stepping into the darkness, hoping that the other side won't be as dark.

A broken lamp flickered on as she passes it, startling the teen and almost made her drop her little brother.

"Calm down Jasmine. It's just a broken light, no biggie." Jazz took few calming breath and strengthened her grip on her brother. "Oh Danny, wake up soon. I don't think I can stand the creepiness of this place much longer…" She kissed the side of his forehead and continued down the alleyway.

_"London Bridge is broken down,"_

A singing voice from behind startled her.

_"__Broken down…"_

Is it the drunken man?

_"__London Bridge is falling down,"_

Jazz started running

_"__My fair…"_

A pair of filthy beefy hands grabbed both her and her brother from behind.

_"__Lady…"_

Jazz screamed into the night.

* * *

***SHORT BREAK – try singing that song in the middle of the night w/h candle light****…! ***

* * *

"LET US GO!" Jazz screamed at the drunken man who was holding both her and her unconscious brother in one arm. She tried to kick the man, but found that her feet couldn't even touch the ground. The man tsked, drooling in delight.

"Eehhh, w-what do we have 'ere?*" he fingered Jazz face with his other hand, keeping hold of the two teens with one, and she flinched at his touch. The smell that was coming from him was revolting. Alcohol, garbage, fish and vomit emanated from the man. And his skin! His skin was scabbed and almost scaly, matted with grime! It was filthy, the man probably haven't been in a bath for weeks, maybe months!

"What a pretty young lady." He whispered to her ear, his beady eyes staring at her. Jazz tried to glare at the man, but he only smirked back, pleased that the young girl knows who is in charge. He turned his head to Danny and his eyes widened, "And what a pretty young boy." He smirked and sniffed both of them greedily.

Jazz struggled to evade the man face, and almost screamed in horror when he started holding his tounge out to lick her unconscious little brother on his cheek. Anger boiled inside of her, mortified at the sight.

"NOBODY TOUCHES MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY NOT SOME SICK BASTARD LIKE YOU!" Jazz screeched and swung herself up. The shif in balance made the man stumble, and gave Jazz a chance to angrily dug her hell on the man toe. Surprised, the man dropped the both of them and Jazz quickly spun her foot to launch a jagged rock from the ground and slammed item right onto the man eye as soon as she got a hold of it. With Danny safely in her arm, she bolted while the man screeched at his hurt toe and almost blind eye.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" He screamed, hissing in between as he tried to catch up with the fleeing teen.

"Oh crud! Danny! Wake up! Please! Please!" Jazz took a glance to her brother, nope, still out cold. What happened? Danny isn't supposed to be a heavy sleeper! …Unless!

Danny is critically injured in his ghost form!

Jazz finally understood a few weeks ago that Danny injuries doesn't exactly transfer over his form, as when he got injured in human form, it would be healed when he went to his ghost form, and vice versa. The only noticeable difference is his energy, and if he can't wake up, which meant his energy is really, really low. And when he is low on energy, any damage done to him would be visible in both of his form and further held his ability to heal.

Meaning, he can easily get injured and could bled to death.

"This is bad, bad, bad!" Jazz squeaked as she ran up the spiraling stairs, "Where is everyone? At least a crowd! Please!"

Something slammed at her from the right.

"GAH!" Jazz hit the wall, losing her grip on her brother. She groaned, a large, rusted metal pipe clanking nearby. Glancing up, Jazz flinched at the man grinned maliciously at her fallen form. Panicking, Jazz tried to stand, only to fall down in pain. _'__Crud! My leg!'_The man slowly to them. Deciding that her brother safety comes first, Jazz grabbed Danny arm and held him close. Her other hand furiously searching for something to throw at the lunatic in front of her.

"Little Lady" the man gasped, smiling like he just won a lottery, his eye swollen and limping. To Jazz, he looks like a zombie lusting for a piece of meat. Jazz finally found the hilt of the rusted pipe, and throw it towards the man.

"AGH!" he screamed. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" He lunged right at her, aiming right at her throat.

**CRASH!**

Jazz didn't dare to open her eyes, and confused to why she wasn't deprived of air yet. Taking a peek, she saw…

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Danny screeched, panting in exhaustion, standing protectively in front of Jazz. It seemed that Danny had managed to wake out of his short coma and punched the guy right in the middle of his gut. Jazz realized that tears were leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

The rubble that covered the drunken man shifted, Danny tensed.

"'S that the best you can do?" his voice whispered, "I like your spunk…"

For a drunken ma, he was quick. Danny didn't even get the chance to evade as the man back-handed by the side, sending him right towards the wall on top of where Jazz lay.

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed as she scrambled toward the bruised form of her brother.

"Now…" But the man grabbed her wrist before she could get to Danny. "NO!" Jazz clawed the offending arm, but she was too weak to fight back and the man didn't even seem to care about the wounds. Her tears were streaming uncontrollably now.

"It's… your… turn…" The man finger trailed over her. Danny lunger over to help her but the man suddenly grabbed his throat, and slammed him right beside his sister, knocking the wind out of him.

"I'll make… good… use... of you… two…"

"On…" his breath hovered over her shoulder "My…" he sniffed her hair "Bed…"

Jazz whimpered…

"It's not nice to make a lady cry you know." A cold voice shot through the night.

"What?" the drunken man jolted up, glancing left and right, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Tsk, Tsk, how filthy. Is that how you present yourself?" The voice echoed everywhere; Jazz was trying to find the owner, while her hand edged towards Danny.

"Hold him tight and close your eyes, milady." The voice asked her.

"Who asked you? They're mine I tell you! MINE!" His grip on the teens loosened a bit.

"SHUT…" The voice has a sharp edge to it.

Jazz launched herself towards Danny and held the form of her brother tight, her eyes closed.

"…UP!" The voice roared, almost like how Danny wail would've sounded, but this one was sharp and precise, like an arrow of a bow, the bullet of a gun, the tip of a sword. The pressure on her back quickly disappeared. Curious, Jazz wanted to know what happened of the drunken man, and started to open her eyes. A small arm suddenly held her eyes close. A child arm, almost as young as Danny. But...

"Danny? Little brother?" Jazz asked, but she could still feel her hand around Danny, so who is…

"Shhh, keep your eyes closed. Don't worry, you're safe now."

_'__Who…?' _Jazz was tired, she was losing consciousness. The boy whose hand was still on her eyes gasped. Jazz slumped back on the boy arm, her grip on her brother still strong.

"Sebastian!" Was the only thing she remembers as her world fade into darkness.


End file.
